


【天定】派对车

by KeraCapio



Category: TANGRAM - Fandom
Genre: M/M, tangram
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeraCapio/pseuds/KeraCapio





	【天定】派对车

陆定昊在派对上喝了点酒，这会儿躺在侧室的沙发上睡着了。  
房间里只开了一个落地灯，旁边就是热闹的客厅，紧闭了门也能听见大家不甚清醒的吵闹声，相互映衬不知是显得这边更寂寞或是那边太疯狂。  
在这样的热闹中，陆定昊却躲在无人的侧室偷偷睡着了。  
这时屋里突然多了一束自打开的门缝映入的光，在柔软的地毯上画上一个人影。音乐和人声跟着漏了进来，却也仍旧没有吵醒陆定昊。  
门再次关上了，进来的人悄声走近陆定昊，蹲下身拿起被他喝尽后甩在地毯上的酒杯闻了闻，放到了一旁的桌上。他凝视着沙发上躺着的陆定昊，只是安静待着的乖巧模样就让人感到馋涎欲垂。  
陆定昊因为熟睡而微张着嘴，脸颊上是醉后的绯红，看起来是那样的毫无防备。  
男人一腿跨进沙发里侧，把陆定昊锁在了自己身下，悄悄靠近了。

  
“你居然就这么在派对上睡着了，”李若天贴近陆定昊的耳畔说道，陆定昊这才缓缓睁开了眼睛，“要是有坏人对你图谋不轨怎么办？”  
陆定昊还没有完全清醒，半眯着眼睛嘴角延展出一个慵懒的笑：“还有比你更坏的人吗？”他的手勾住李若天的脖子，腿也悠悠地缠了上去，贴着李若天的腰线，把他整个人拉着俯贴自己。  
李若天也跟着笑眯了眼睛，语气宠溺地凑得更近，鼻尖蹭蹭陆定昊的：“你啊。”  
陆定昊笑出了声，轻轻地说了声“滚开”，但又自己凑上去跟他接吻。  
酒味的甘醇在二人的接吻中交替，李若天似乎也跟着有了醉意，追逐着陆定昊的甘舌想要品尝更多。本不过是些平价的酒罢了，但他在陆定昊的口中，仿佛尝到了陈年美酒的香醇。  
陆定昊的所有力气好像都用来同李若天接吻了。一吻过后他又躺回到沙发上，安静地没了动作，像是再次睡着了。只留下手指头还贴着李若天的脖颈，轻轻地磨蹭。  
“你要起来吗？”李若天问他，手指帮他拨开脸上的碎发。  
陆定昊没有理会他的问题。  
“那我先自己去招呼一下他们。”李若天也早就习惯了陆定昊一声不吭的回应，便自己起身想要留他在这好好睡一觉。  
但陆定昊双手箍着李若天的脖子不松开，也不说话，就这么直直地盯着他看。  
李若天于是又低下头和他交换一个吻，再开口时声音有些沙哑：“做吗？”  
陆定昊笑着皱了皱鼻子：“在这做吗？要是被他们发现主人在派对期间居然偷偷做这种事……”但他的动作倒是没有半点拒绝的意思。  
“那我们就……”李若天往下亲吻陆定昊的脖子，“别让他们发现。”抬眼看向陆定昊时零碎的刘海间隙露出他炙热的目光，英气的眉毛轻轻一挑，这样的模样怕是就连最贞烈的修女都会想要同他共享春宵。  
陆定昊的喉结因为干渴的吞咽堪堪避开了李若天的一吻：“那你轻点。”  
“我尽量。”李若天轻声答应道，又吻上陆定昊的嘴，咬住他的下唇磨了磨，手从陆定昊的衬衫下摆钻了进去，在他的肌肤上留下一抹燥热。  
陆定昊一手勾着李若天的后颈，一手拉扯着李若天的T恤，示意他把自己的上衣脱掉。  
李若天于是暂时地放开他，飞快地除掉了自己的T恤，扔到一旁的地上。  
“不是还总说我乱放东西吗？”陆定昊在他又凑上来时微微抬头惩罚性地轻咬一下李若天的鼻尖。  
“特殊情况。”李若天的回应语速快而含糊，直奔陆定昊已泛着水光的嘴唇去。  
在这种时候，反而是李若天无视陆定昊的话了。  
他扯下陆定昊的衣物就像只急躁的豹子，在用最快的速度去拆开自己的猎物，再将它的每个部分一一吞之入腹。  
李若天的掌心温热，紧贴着陆定昊裸露的肌肤四处流离，引起他一阵轻微的冷颤。  
他又低下头去亲吻陆定昊粉白胸口的缨红，手掌顺着陆定昊的后腰往下，满满地擒住一把丰腴的臀肉，情色地揉搓着，引起陆定昊一声又一声深沉的喘息。  
陆定昊的膝盖难耐地蹭了蹭李若天的腰侧，吸引来他的注意。李若天看到陆定昊的双眼盈满了期待的生理泪水，湿润的朱唇微启，轻声唤他让他快点进来。  
李若天凑上去给他一个安抚的吻，从沙发底下的抽屉里掏出一瓶润滑剂，打开瓶盖就推着陆定昊的大腿往上，朝他的下身挤。冰凉的液体引起他的一阵冷颤，陆定昊的心脏似乎有什么东西在轻轻地搔挠，催促他快些和李若天融为一体。  
但他却听见李若天说：“哎，没了。”虽这么说道，但手指仍旧不厌其烦地直接探进陆定昊的体内，似乎是想就着这么一点润滑剂就要上。陆定昊就这么赤裸着正躺在他的身下，当然不会仅是陆定昊想要自己而已，他现在就想进入到陆定昊身体的最深处，再发出一声满足的慰叹。  
听见李若天说话的声音，陆定昊勉强地睁开眼睛看他，但他此时正因为李若天手指在他体内插弄的快感而有些反应迟钝，愣了一会儿才反应过来，抬腿踢踢李若天的肩膀示意他去找：“那边柜子最底下的抽屉里。”  
李若天抽出手指起身去找，留下陆定昊自己在沙发上磨蹭着双腿感受后穴的空虚。  
李若天没让他等太久，看到陆定昊正垂着脑袋、裸露的双腿互相蹭着缓解欲望的模样，便直接推着他的大腿根往上倒润滑剂，把瓶子往旁边一甩就将手指探进去开始扩张。  
陆定昊发烫的体内能够感受到李若天每一个指节与肠壁的磨蹭。李若天的膝盖抵着陆定昊的臀部，牛仔裤的面料蹭得他肌肤更热。  
“……裤子。”陆定昊说话都带着厚重的喘息。  
李若天没有停下手上的动作，但忍不住凑上去亲吻他，在他唇边解释道：“外边的人一会儿还是得出去照顾啊。”  
陆定昊伸手抱住李若天的脑袋，手指头勾着他的头发：“你现在只想着照顾我就行——”  
他话音未落，李若天便忍不住抽出手指将阴茎刺入陆定昊的体内，开始小幅度地动作起来。  
陆定昊随着李若天的每一个动作喘息着，在他加快速度后又带上了些难受的嘤咛，甜腻的嗓音就在李若天的耳边起伏，倒是使得他动作得更重更快了。  
陆定昊的脑袋随着他的动作偶有碰到沙发扶手的时候，又立马被李若天扣紧腰腹拉回来，狠狠地钉在自己下腹上，引出他一声难受的呻吟。  
李若天喜欢看他发丝被汗浸湿而贴着脸颊，又微皱眉头的模样，便止不住地欺负他，狠狠地总是攻击他的深处。  
“不……不行、太深了——”陆定昊在喘息的空档里拼凑出一句反抗，但又总被李若天撞得粉碎，成了更加娇咛的喘息，每一开口总会变成一声忍奈不住呻吟。  
肌肤紧贴的地方因为汗液都有些滑腻，李若天一手扶着陆定昊的腰，一手紧摁住他的大腿根部，一下比一下更狠地顶入陆定昊的体内。  
陆定昊的高潮来得比他想象中的更快，他在李若天快速的动作下忍不住收紧了肠壁，重重地倒在沙发上，声音像是卡在喉咙里那样呻吟着，缓过来后便开始重重地喘息，调整着刚才因李若天快速的顶弄而过快的呼吸。  
李若天因他肠壁的收缩而下腹发紧，在他体内涨得更大了。他没有给陆定昊太多调整的时间，又马上开始动作起来。不应期的抽插让陆定昊的嘤咛都带上了哭腔。  
陆定昊总是试图咬住他湿漉漉的红唇以忍住声音，但又马上因李若天的顶弄而不自觉地张开，大口大口地喘息着。  
他看起来舒服又痛苦，李若天总是看不厌，他于是又更有力地抽插起来。  
润滑剂打出的白色泡沫顺着陆定昊臀部的曲线流下，在沙发上形成了一块更深的颜色。但两人都没能分心去注意到这些。  
昏暗的房间激荡起来的是他们肉体碰撞的声音，以及陆定昊难耐的每一声喘息。陆定昊让他轻点，但李若天却因此感到头脑发热，于是忍不住地动作得更重了。  
陆定昊湿得就像是刚刚从水里捞出来，李若天凑上去亲吻他湿的睫毛，啃咬他泛着诱人水光的嘴唇，陆定昊整个人就像蜜糖那样甜。  
李若天把陆定昊整个人捞进怀里，两人都躺在沙发上，他从背后抱住陆定昊，更专心地操干他。  
“等、等等……”陆定昊的膝盖都探出了沙发外，他只能抬起手臂反勾住身后李若天的脖颈，以防止自己不小心掉到沙发外，“会掉下去……”  
李若天一手搂着陆定昊的腰，一手抱抬起陆定昊的腿窝，侧过脑袋亲吻陆定昊探过来的手腕：“抱紧点就不会。”说完他坏心眼地顶弄了一下。  
陆定昊急得喘息都颤抖：“别、别这样……我害怕掉下去……”  
李若天只是将环在他腰上的手臂收紧：“放心，有我呢。”  
“别、别把地毯弄脏了……”陆定昊最后挣扎道，但只换来李若天贴着他后颈的一阵轻笑，他说了句“没事儿”就又开始快速动作起来。  
陆定昊因为心悸勾着他脖颈的手更加用力，肠壁也因而收得更紧。于是当李若天每次撞开他的肠肉顶入深处，都带起他一声又一声更重的呻吟。  
陆定昊好像失去了对自己声带的控制，只是随着李若天一下又一下的动作吟哦着。  
李若天的大脑倒还算清明，至少他还记得隔着一扇门的外边还有一群不知道他们正在做爱的无知群众。李若天将手指探进陆定昊的嘴里试图止住他的叫声，因为汗液而咸湿的手指勾上陆定昊丰软的红舌，他被迫张开的嘴因为异物的存在而无法顺利吞咽，口水于是就这么顺着嘴角流了下来，使得陆定昊的嘴唇更加湿润。要是李若天还正对着他的话，肯定会忍不住凑上去啃咬一番。  
但他现在正贴着陆定昊的背后，于是他只能一次比一次更用力地挺进陆定昊的体内深处。陆定昊因他探入嘴里的手指而只能发出压抑的嘤咛，但这种细小的声音反而撩拨得李若天下腹更热，埋在陆定昊体内的物什也更加肿胀，但那离高潮还有些距离。  
李若天的每一次用力顶弄，似乎都要把陆定昊顶出沙发外去，他感觉到陆定昊的大腿都在发颤。  
多可爱啊，他想。于是他更用力地顶弄，更快地抽插，把陆定昊带给他的激动全数送进他的体内里去。  
陆定昊的肌肉突然紧绷，他的肠壁又一次收紧，轻轻摇着头甩开了李若天玩弄他舌头的手指，又一次迎来了高潮。  
陆定昊因紧张而更剧烈的反应显然取悦了此时的李若天，他于是更快地抽插起来，这次完全没有给他休息的时间。陆定昊紧紧抓着李若天环在自己腰腹上的手臂，摇头的动作更大，每一声呻吟都带着愈来愈重的哭腔：“不行……不要了……”  
李若天就要接近高潮，他当然不会就这么停下。他只能更快地挺入抽出，快些射出来让陆定昊此时的难受早点结束。  
在彼此更重的喘息中，他的精液终于填满了陆定昊的肠道。  
李若天从沙发上撑起身体，把陆定昊放平让他躺回沙发上，但仍旧没有拔出来。  
陆定昊因这磨蹭而蜷缩着脚趾，他正浑身粉红地冒着热气。  
过于可爱了，李若天想。  
但李若天最多只能再同他温存一会儿，毕竟门外的人们还得需要至少一个主人出去招待。  
可鬼使神差地，他还是压低声音问：“还要吗？”  
陆定昊眨眨眼睛，眼中的迷茫散去，露出他平日里的调皮劲儿，他软软地伸出手臂又环抱住李若天的脖子，经历过火热情事的声音都沙哑了不少：“要。”  
李若天无奈地笑着叹了口气，又问：“要不要歇会儿？”至少得给他点时间把客人都先送走吧。  
陆定昊凑上去啃他的下唇：“不歇。”  
李若天于是忍不住往他的体内又顶入一些，激起他的一声猝不及防的呻吟：“……小狐狸。”


End file.
